It is known in tank warfare to employ mine clearing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for clearing a path through a mine-field. Conventional mine clearing apparatus which is mounted on armoured vehicles is relatively cumbersome and often interferes with the fighting ability of the tank. This is due to a number of disadvantages. Firstly, once it is desired to pass through a mine field, lowering the mine clearing apparatus into ground engaging position requires a manual operation from outside the tank. Raising of the mine clearing apparatus out of ground engaging position is sometimes done manually and sometimes done by means of a hydraulic lifter. The hydraulic lifter is extremely susceptible to failure and may be readily disabled even by small-weapons fire. In such a case the tank may be totally disabled in its mobility. Another difficulty with conventional mine clearing apparatus is that in its raised position, it interferes with the field of vision of the driver of the vehicle and may also interfere with the positioning of the cannon of an armoured vehicle, such as a tank.